


The Letter

by dontworriboutit666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Shameless Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontworriboutit666/pseuds/dontworriboutit666
Summary: Remus doesn't know how to put into words to tell Sirius that he likes him. Lily suggests writing it down. Remus writes it in a letter, Sirius reads it. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a smut, sorry if it sucks :)

The letter was meant to be burned ages ago. Yet Remus had been too much of a coward to try getting rid of it, until tonight. Forgetting his friends were nosy and relentless. And forgetting how much more persistent Sirius was than James or Peter, and wouldn’t give it up until Remus spilled.

“Sirius, it’s really not funny, give it back.” Remus said, chasing his friend around the common room.

“Give you what, Moony I don’t think I understand what you mean.” Sirius replied innocently.

Sirius clutched the parchment tighter as Remus tried to snatch it from his hands. “Awe, what’s wrong Moons, scared I might read your love letter.” Remus went red and looked away, hoping Sirius hadn’t noticed. “Ooo, what's with the red face, it must be about someone special then.” Remus blushed harder. This time not hiding from his gaze. Somewhere from the common room, he heard someone whistle. Although he was too busy trying to rip the paper from Sirius’ death grip to see who did it.

“I said give it back.” Remus tried to snatch it again. Sirius pulled away before he could get a hold on it. This time something written must have caught his eye as he started to read it. 

* * *

**Flashback starts**

“You can’t hide your feelings forever, Remus, we only have less than 2 months left here before we graduate.” Lily said. “I know but what would I even say to him, when I try to find the words, they all just get stuck in my head. Besides, there’s no point surely? There’s no possible way he would ever like me back. I mean you saw how he was, all over that Hufflepuff girl last week at my birthday party. Bloody hell, he was practically eating her face off.” Remus shivered in disgust at the thought. 

She sighed. “ If you’re that scared, just write it all down, get your thoughts in order.” 

She looked up at the clock. “Merlin, is that the time? I'm so sorry Remus, I’d love to continue chatting but I have prefect rounds with James.” She said as she scrambled to collect her things. “Oh yeah James, how is he, I feel like we haven't spoken in ages, what with you two always snogging every chance you get.” He chuckled as Lily blushed and cleared her throat. 

As she turned on her heel to leave, she stopped. “Oh and Remus, about Sirius not liking you, I don’t think you have to worry much about that. Out of all the years I’ve known him, I don’t think I’ve ever heard him talk about or even stare at a girl the way he does you. He’s clearly got feelings.” She smiled. It was Remus’s turn to blush now.

And that’s what he did.

  
**End of flashback**

* * *

Now, the day before the full moon, feeling restless and moody, wrestling the letter out of his best friend's hand, and failing miserably, all red faced and sweating. Remus regretted ever listening to Lily. _You’re lucky you’re such a good person and James’ girlfriend, otherwise I could curse you into next week._ Remus, still trying to grab at the letter, kept getting pushed back by Sirius, as he continued to read it. 

“Oi, Padfoot, give back Moony’s love letter. He’s clearly distraught by you reading it.” James laughed.

Oh, Remus was beyond distraught; he was mortified. He hadn’t intended on even saying any of those things to Sirius. He just wrote them all down in case he would. _At least I hadn’t written out his name_. He thought to himself. _Maybe he won’t realize it was about him._

Sirius looked up from the letter. “Oi Remus, you really must be in love with this girl. Afraid flattery only works when you do it in person though. Trust me Moony, I **am** the ladies man after all…” Remus sank into the couch in defeat. Sirius gave back the parchment with a laugh.

James snorted.

“Have something to say Prongsy?” Sirius smirked.

“Oh nothing Pads, I just don’t know why you have to go about teasing our dear Moony here.”

“And why not James, I’m only just having a bit of fun.”

“I just don’t think it’s fair, is all. I mean **you’ve** only been pining over the same person since 4th year. At least Remus here has the bollocks to do something about his crushes.” James shrugged.

“James.” Sirius flushed.

James started laughing. Even Remus couldn’t help but let out a small snort. “ And what are you laughing at, Moony at least I’m not the one writing letters about the girls I like.” James laughed even harder. Remus kept smiling. “ The whole lot of you can all kindly piss off.” Sirius huffed, storming up to the dorms. “Aw pads, I didn’t mean anything by it.” James called after him.

____________________________________

“You know, it’s okay to pine. I’ve only been doing it for years.” James sighed. 

“Ah yes, we all know about your endless pining to Lily. How long did it take before she finally said yes to a date again?” Remus laughed.

“Hey, that girls going to be my future wife, you mark my words.” James said proudly.

He nodded. It was obviously true. They were clearly head over heels for each other. Everyone with a pair of eyes could see that. Even Lily, although she would never admit it. They were meant to be. And she was just as stubborn as James, that's what made their relationship so perfect.

Remus stood up, stretching his legs. They were already sore, and the full moon wasn’t for another 18 hours

“Aye, before you go, so Lily um, she told me.” James said, scratching his head. 

“Told you? Told you what.”

“About… Sirius.”

“What?” Remus turned in a panic.

“Oi, It’s okay.” James reassured him. 

“Please don’t tell him, Prongs.” Remus didn’t mean to whine, as he sat back down on the couch. 

“So it is true then.” James smirked.

“Wait, I thought you said Lily told you.” Remus started to panic again. “Sorry mate, it was the only way I could get it out of you. Besides, she only told me about the paper, just not who it was for. I just thought, well… I just thought I should find out for myself.” James chuckled awkwardly. “I won’t tell him though, don’t worry. But you should. You can’t keep it a secret forever you know.” Remus reached to pinch the bridge of his nose. He sounded just like Lily

“Who knows, maybe he might surprise you.” James winked.

“I doubt it, with all the girls lined up for a shag from the almighty Sirius Black, but if you insist, I’ll tell him.” He said getting up. 

“What? Wait, Like right now?” James guffawed. 

  
“Well yeah, better than keeping it a secret forever, might as well tell him before school ends.” _We’re going to have to fight in this war, it’s inevitable. I should tell him while I still have the_ _chance._ The thought came into his head but he pushed it down. He didn’t need that idea rolling around in his head while he was about to tell his best friend of 7 wonderfully long years that he’s secretly fancied him since 3rd.

“Well then, cheers mate, best of luck to you. May your life be forever changed beyond this night.” Prongs cheered. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Remus said walking up the stairs.

********

Remus walked into the dorms. Although it was only the middle of the day, there was almost no light because of a storm that decided to pass by, but either way, he could see in the darkness. Sirius was definitely in his bed, though the curtains were closed.

“Pads?” 

“Go away Moony, I’d like to sulk in silence if I can help it.” Sirius’s muffled voice said through the curtains.

“So dramatic.” Remus sighed under his breath.

“I am not dramatic, you wanker!” Sirius had heard him.

“Says the man sulking in the dark on his bed in an empty dorm room over what his best friend said, you git.”

Sirius snarled. 

“Aw, he’s sensitive too.” Remus snorted.

“I am not sensitive, I’ll have you know.” Sirius said. Remus walked over to his bed, climbing into it and fixing the curtain behind him. He could hear Padfoot shifting to sit up in the dark. Remus shifted closer to Sirius, scooting his way towards the middle. ‘ _Lumos’_ he heard him whisper, before the light from his wand illuminated brightly. 

“I know, I just like to rile you up.” 

Sirius scoffed. “Is that all you came up to tell me. Because I’d very much like to go back to pitying myself in the dark some more.” He crossed his arms.

Remus sighed.

A comfortable silence fell over them for a couple of minutes before one of them finally spoke.

“Remus?”

“Yes?” 

“Who was that for?” He said gesturing to the paper still in his hand.

“Nobody.” Remus said quickly.

“Nobody?” Sirius said in mock surprise. “Really Moony, let’s see, long curly raven locks, beautiful grey eyes? It has to be about somebody.” 

“I’m not telling. Anyway, it wasn’t meant to be read by anyone else, just thought I should write the words down on paper.” 

“Fine, it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. I’m sure I’ll get it out of you somehow though.” 

Before Remus could answer, Sirius reached over and snatched the parchment back out of his hand. 

“Sirius.” He whined.

“Oh do be patient Moony.” Sirius said, smirking as he lifted his wand up closer to the paper. He was rereading it.

“Sirius.” He didn’t answer. 

“SIRIUS” He raised his voice, crossing his arms. He continued staring down at the paper.

“Padfoot.” Remus stamped out, nudging Sirius’ knee with his foot. He finally looked up. 

“Yes, Remus?” He said looking into his eyes. 

“I’ll tell you.” 

“You will? Ok then, well out with it, who’s the girl.” Sirius said excitedly.

“Uhm?” _Maybe I don’t have to tell him, maybe I could just keep this hidden for a little while longer. Maybe I could make someone up. But Sirius won’t stop asking until he finds out, the persistent git. And I don’t want to lie._ Remus thought to himself.

“Well Moony, out with it.”

Remus opened his mouth to talk. Sirius looked back down at the paper again, biting his lip, looking at it closely. _Ugh, might as well just get on with it, nothing I can do at this point._ He said to himself, defeated.

“Remus, I would try to figure it out myself but there’s nothing…” Sirius looked down to the bottom of the letter. His eyes widened. “Oh?”

Remus looked down at his lap. _Did I accidentally write his name?_ His stomach clenched at the thought. He couldn’t look into Sirius’ gaze. It was too much. He felt his face heat up.

“Remus, I will ask once again, who is it.” 

Remus stared in disbelief, Merlin how slow could he be. _Good to know I didn’t write his name down then._ “I’m honestly surprised you haven’t gotten it at this point. I thought I was pretty obvious.” 

He crossed his arms. Scrunching up his face, thinking. 

“Who is it Remus?” 

Remus said nothing.

“Remus.” 

“Yes.” He said, still looking at his lap.

“Remus look at me.” He looked up, gazing into Sirius’ eyes. 

They **were** truly beautiful. Deep dark gray, speckled magnificent sky blue, staring intently at him. He dropped the paper and his wand now, getting closer to Remus.

“Moony, who is it.” 

“Um.”

“I’m waiting” 

Remus stared at him and looked back down at his lap. Tracing the hem of his shirt with his fingers.

“Remus”

“Hmm.” Remus hummed.

“Remus, please look up at me when I ask you this.”

Remus looked back up.

“Is, is it… do you secretly fancy me?”

He wanted to look away. He wanted to pretend this conversation never happened. He wished he had never listened to Lily, what was he thinking writing everything down. Where Padfoot could see it. He had been so careless. And of all things, why did he decide to try burning it? He should’ve memorized that fire spell years ago. He wouldn’t even be in this situation if he could just remember that goddamn spell.

Sirius stared at him, noticing the panic behind his eyes. 

“Hey It’s alright if you do Moony, it’s alright.” He said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Leaning in closer. 

“I promise.” He whispered, their faces were very close now. Remus could feel Sirius’s breath on his lips, and the temptation to kiss said lips was almost too much for either of them to take.

“Padfoot?”

“Mm.” Sirius hummed.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Sirius said. 

“You already know what.” Remus said annoyed.

“I don’t think I do…” 

“Y’know, I could ask you the same thing Pads, why did you storm up here. Who have you been pining over since, what was it? 4th year?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Oh just stop talking and kiss me already, will you?” Sirius said breathlessly.

Remus smiled then, and leaned in a little further, their lips finally touching. The kiss was light, welcoming. Sirius was very gentle, Remus calmed down. Finally relaxing his tense shoulders.

He could feel Sirius’s warm hands snake up to his face. Touching his chin, pushing their lips closer together, deepening the kiss. Remus did the same, though moving more frantically. Cupping the back of his neck. Running his fingers through the other's hair. His soft curls felt so good against his hands. _I never want to forget this feeling,_ Remus thought to himself. They finally pulled away, each gasping for air. 

“Told you I’d get it out of you somehow.” 

“Oh shut it, will you.” Remus said, pulling him in for another kiss. This time it wasn’t so light. This one was very passionate, years of pining and desire pushed into the searing kiss. Remus’s mind blanked.

Sirius began pushing Remus down onto the bed. Climbing on top of him. Straddling his hips. 

“Sirius.” Remus groaned in between kisses. 

“God, I love when you say my name like that.” Sirius whispered into Remus’ ear. 

“Sirius.” Remus drew out again. Feeling Sirius kiss down his jaw, and then lower to where his neck poked out of his jumper. Unable to form a single coherent thought.

“Too many clothes.” Sirius murmured.

“Sirius.” Remus said again, this time being able to speak without the word coming out as a moan. He wanted this as much as Sirius seemed to but he didn’t very much fancy James or Peter walking in on this display of affection. 

“Yes Moony.” Sirius sighed, humming along his neck. Remus could feel his cock already straining through his trousers, begging for release. 

“W-what about the door.” He said, trying to steady his voice now.

“And what about the door, Remus.” Sirius said against his neck. Causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

“What if… _ahh_ ” Before Remus could finish what he was saying, Sirius started kissing up and down his neck again. His lips lingered on a spot behind his ear.

He gasped, and Sirius took that as the perfect opportunity to start sucking on the spot. Sure to leave a mark, not that Remus cared . “But… what-what if someone w-walks in.” Remus said, trying to choke back a whine. Sirius stopped sucking, Fixing his gaze on Moony before getting up from his position on top of him. Remus groaned from the loss of warmth. 

Picking up his wand, Sirius cast a silencing charm, and then locked the door with another before climbing back into bed and on top of Moony. 

Kissing back at the spot on his neck, Sirius hummed again. Grabbing his waist, Remus ground his hips up into Sirius’s. Causing both of them to groan. 

He started unbuttoning his shirt. Tracing his fingers up and down his scars. Making sure not to leave any untouched. 

“Sirius, wait.” Remus said, now feeling slightly self conscious of his body. Of course Sirius had seen them before. Waking up after the full moon, with everyone there, it was inevitable. But this time it felt different. The way Sirius stared at his chest and arms with want, the way his long, nimble fingers caressed each spot. It had been different during the full moon when instead there were only quick glances away out of pity, to not make him feel uncomfortable waking up stark naked after a night of the wolf running around the dark forest. It quite frankly terrified Remus. 

“What’s wrong Moony.” Sirius said suddenly, stopping his motions. 

“My scars…” Remus said quietly.

“Moony your scars, your scars are beautiful, you… you’re beautiful.” Sirius looked sincerely into Remus's eyes. He could feel how tense Moony had become under his touch. 

“Remus, do you want to stop. Because we can. I don’t want to force you into anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Remus eased at the sentiment. No longer rigid in Sirius’s grasp. 

“No, I want this. I want you.” He began to pull Sirius closer. 

With that, Sirius brought his lips back up to Remus’s. Completely unbuttoning his own shirt now, shrugging the remaining cloth off his shoulders. Remus grasped for the other’s belt. Tugging at it, before Sirius realized, and reached down to take the belt off himself, fumbling in the near darkness. 

“This damn belt.” Sirius said, getting frustrated.

“Pads, here lemme help you.” Remus laughed.

“No moons, I got it.” Sirius was still struggling.

Remus reached up, taking the belt in his hands again, this time unhooking the clasp easily. 

“See now was that so hard?” He teased before a gasp escaped his lips as Sirius pushed him back down again. Harder this time, making him fall back into the pillows. 

He crawled lower. Taking Remus’ shoes off, and then his socks. Before crawling back up to his torso, kissing up his stomach, his chest, his breath ghosting over each nipple, as he licked a small stripe up each one, making the man underneath him twist with each touch. All the while squeezing, and gripping and running his hands up and down his thighs, his ass. Grinding his hips up against Remus’s, making the breath catch in his throat each time. Before kissing back down again. 

Sirius slipped his hand between the two of them grabbing the bulge in his trousers, still gripping his thigh, causing him to buck up into his hand. 

“Fuck, Pads.” 

“That feel good, Moony? 

“Mhmm.” He whimpered

He clutched Remus tighter, making him moan. The noise went straight to Sirius’s already aching prick. 

“ _Mmm,_ so happy, you’re not wearing a belt.” Sirius said before unbuttoning his trousers, and pulling them down, along with his briefs. 

Remus’s cock sprang up against his stomach. Causing Sirius to gasp.

“What, Sirius, see something you like?” Remus said slyly, looking up at him, obviously having gained more confidence than before. _The bastard._ Sirius thought with a mischievous smile. 

Sirius couldn’t think of anything to say back and instead mustered a breathy “ _Fuck_.” 

“ _Can I_?” 

“Yes, please.” Remus begged. Sirius, led a single finger up his shaft, causing him to shiver.

“More.” Remus tried and failed to whisper, the words came out in a needy breath. 

“Patience, Moony.” Sirius sighed into his ear. Although he didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up for. He could feel his now painfully hard erection against the rough fabric of his underwear. He continued stroking Remus’s cock. His silent airy pleas for him to go faster became too much for Sirius to handle. The friction between them wasn’t enough, he needed more. At the last minute he changed his mind. His arms were now shaking, he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. The need for Moony to touch him was too strong.

“Moony, please, take my cock out.” He said falling beside him, his arms finally giving out. 

Remus, groaning at the loss of Sirius’s touch, obeyed, pulling down his trousers completely along with his underwear. Freeing his prick from the confines of his pants. 

“Do you want me to…” Remus said. Taking Sirius in his hand.

“ _Ahhh,_ please, do something, anything, I don’t care, just keep touching me.” Sirius whimpered, as Remus started stroking.

Remus reached back up to kiss him, biting and licking his lower lip, as he continued to move his hand up and down, slowly. Sirius moaned; Remus took the opportunity to gain entrance into his mouth. 

“Remus, please go faster.” He said in between kisses, thrusting his hips up.

Instead of listening, Remus went even slower. Sirius bucked up again, making him stop completely, taking his hand off. 

“What’d you do that for.” Sirius whined as Remus pulled away from the kiss. “Felt so good.” 

Remus smirked up at him before crawling back, lowering his mouth, and letting it hover over the tip. Catching Sirius' gaze, waiting for an answer. 

Sirius frantically shook his head up and down.

“Yes, Moony.” He pleaded.

Remus took him in his mouth then, stroking what he couldn’t fit, instantly turning Sirius into a moaning, whimpering mess. 

_“Ahh,_ fuck Remus, your mouth is so warm.”

Remus moaned then, the hum vibrating Sirius’s already extremely hard erection. Making him thrust into his mouth. 

The only things that could be heard in the room now, while the quiet patters of the rain lightly splashed on the windows, were the quiet sucking sounds of Remus and the low moans from the boy writhing underneath him. 

_“Uh, uh.”_ Sirius whimpered _._

_“Ahh, fucking shit Moony, I’m…”_

_“_ Cum for me, Pads.” Remus said quickly, lifting his head up before going back down, taking Sirius back into his mouth, now going deeper than before. Sirius could feel his prick hit the back of Remus' throat before...

“ _Ahhh, Fuckkkk.”_ He shuddered, panting. 

As Sirius tried to slow his breathing, he looked down, watching Remus smirk, as he swallowed what spilled down his throat, already making his cock stir again. 

He looked back up at Remus’s face. His pupils were blown. His lust filled eyes looked into Sirius’s. 

“Moony, if you’d like to fuck me, just ask.” Sirius said, smirking. He was still slightly out of breath.

“Can I?” Remus ground out, his voice now deep and raspy. 

“Yes, please.” He begged. Now losing all of his composure, wanting nothing more than the man, trailing lingering kisses down his torso, up his chest, his neck, his jaw, inside of him.

“Please.” Sirius whimpered.

“Tell me what you want, Sirius.” Remus rasped out. Nipping at his ear, his breath hovering over his most sensitive spots. Sirius looked utterly debauched. Swollen kissed lips, hair sticking to his face, still slightly red. 

Sirius shivered, trying to buck his hips up against Remus again. Failing now that Remus held his hips in place, pinning him underneath his larger frame. 

“I want… you. Moony.” He begged. 

“That’s not the answer I was looking for, Padfoot.” Remus whispered huskily in his ear. Once again sucking at the spot that elicited the most beautiful sounds Remus had ever heard.

Sirius groaned. Once again trying to grind his hips up, being stopped by the taller figure on top of him.

“Moony, fuck me, please.” He whimpered.

“Well, because you asked so nicely.” Remus trailed down, peppering kisses down his jaw, and neck. Before coming back up and finding his mouth. 

The thought about what Remus had just done moments ago, the way he smirked up at Sirius after making him cum down Remus’s throat, the fact that he could taste himself on Moony’s tongue. It all made Sirius’s head swim. Remus pulled away, kissing down his chest, his stomach, Lingering below his navel for a moment before going further down. 

Sirius opened his legs, allowing Remus to nip at his inner thighs. Peppering more kisses up and down both of them. Pausing each time to suck the sensitive skin, his breath hovered over the already now bruised spots. Causing Sirius to writhe and wriggle beneath him. He could feel Remus smirk on his skin each time he moved. Making the arousal that much stronger. If it was even possible.

“Bloody stop with the teasing will you? I already feel like I’m going to explode.” 

“ _Good_.” Remus said, getting off of Sirius and onto the floor, quickly searching for his wand. 

Grabbing it from inside his trouser pocket, he silently mouthed a preparation spell that sent a shiver through Sirius's body. 

Throwing his wand to the ground, he walked back over to Sirius, all the while Sirius stared in awe as Remus started stroking his own cock. Moving his hand lazily as he neared the edge of the bed.

Remus gracefully hopped back up, Sirius once again spreading his legs out for him. 

“Eager?” Remus chuckled.

“Remus, if you don't stick those gorgeous fingers inside of me right now. I swear to Merlin, I will…” Before he could finish his threat, Sirius felt one of Remus’ digits touch the outside of his hole. Circling and tracing the ring of muscle. He lost all train of thought. Submitting to the pleasure Remus was already giving him with just the touch of one finger. Remus eventually pushed all the way in. The familiar intrusion had been nothing new to Sirius, but it being Remus made it all the more pleasurable.

“Moony, another.” He sighed under his breath.

Sirius gasped as two of his fingers plunged deep inside of him. The sting was only temporary though, as his hole was already slick and wet. It felt good but he needed more. 

“Moon’s I… another please. I-I need more.” 

Remus, without hesitation stuck another finger in, causing Sirius to gasp even louder as the feeling of Remus’s fingers stretching him out while they brushed against his bundle of nerves took over. Sirius involuntarily bucked up again. This time no longer constrained under Remus. 

“ _Uhh, Moony_.” Sirius said, rocking his hips lower onto his fingers. 

“That feel good, Pads?” Remus quietly moaned. The fact that only his fingers were making Sirius move and squirm like that turned Remus on, making him incredibly and impossibly harder.

Remus started moving then, pumping in and out. Hitting Sirius’ prostate each time. 

_“Ahh, fuck Remus, feels so fucking good.”_ His breath hitched up, and he let out a strangled gasp.

As Remus continued his ministrations, Sirius tried to speak, to tell him to stop or he would cum again. But all that came out was a loud groan. Remus seemed to understand, though, as he gently pulled his fingers out. Sirius involuntarily whined at the loss. 

“Remus, love, hurry… need you inside.” He choked out.

Remus chuckled before wrapping his fist around his own prick again. Giving it two long slick strokes before lining it up with his entrance. 

Sirius watched every move, waiting for Remus to ask for permission. When he finally did, Sirius didn't hesitate.

“Are you ready for me to fuck you now.” Remus growled huskily into his ear.

“Yes Moony, _fuck,_ please.”

Remus started then. Slowly plunging his cock into him. Filling him up entirely as he was completely sheathed inside. Giving Sirius time to adjust before he started moving. 

“ _Ah,_ You feel so good.” Remus groaned as he stilled inside of Sirius.

  
  


“ _Shit, Mooney_ , you can _uh,_ you can move now.” 

That was all he needed. He rocked back before slamming into him. Making Sirius yelp in surprise.

“ _Fuck,_ you’re tight, Pads.” Remus moaned, feeling Sirius’s walls, already tight and pulsing around him.

He continued to thrust, finding a slow rhythm. Stroking the other's cock as he did so. 

  
  


Small moans escaped both of their mouths with each thrust.

“ _Fuck, harder Moony, I’m not made of glass_.” Sirius said impatiently. 

“Patience, Padfoot.” Remus sighed breathlessly. He wanted nothing but to thrust into the man underneath him deep and fast, but he loved the sounds that came out of Sirius as he was being teased. 

“ _Moony, please, harder.”_

Remus finally gave in and started rocking faster. Going deeper each time.

_“Ahhh, yes right there.”_ He whimpered as Remus hit his prostate again and again. His cock reached the spot each time. 

“ _God, you’re doing so good for me, Sirius.”_

Remus continued stroking Padfoot's prick in time with each thrust. Before leaning back down to his face. Desperately kissing his mouth. He could feel himself getting close. His thrusts were already becoming sloppy. 

Sirius started kissing Remus’s neck, causing a deep moan to escape his lips as he nipped at the skin, making sure to leave another mark there. Feeling close himself.

“You’ve been so good, Sirius. Why don’t you go ahead and cum for me.” Remus groaned into his ear. 

  
  


His orgasm surged through his body. Unable to feel anything but pure bliss as Remus continued to pound into his ass. Leaving Sirius speechless, as a filthy line of half spoken, half moaning curses fell from his lips.

“ _Ungh, fuck, Remus.”_ He let out a strangled cry as he came. The mess spurting on Remus’s chest and Sirius’s stomach.

Remus could feel his own pleasure take over him as Sirius's muscles clamped down, keeping him firmly in place. 

“ _Ahh, shit_.” He let out his own muffled cry, as he moaned into Sirius’ shoulder riding out his own orgasm. His seed spilling into the panting body beneath him.

He collapsed on top of Sirius, before rolling over next to him. Falling into a comfortable silence. As both of them came down from their highs.

“Moony, why didn’t you ever tell me you could fuck like that.” Sirius sighed.

“Well that sounds like such a casual thing to have come up in conversation.” 

“I’m only saying, if I would’ve known how you felt about me before, this would’ve happened ages ago.” 

Remus cleared his throat. The guilt slowly climbing up his face, his cheeks growing red. 

Luckily, Sirius didn’t push on. 

“Ugh, I’m all sticky now. Better go take a shower. Moony, would you care to join me?” He said getting up. Surprisingly still full of energy, after what they’d done not even moments ago.

None the less Remus jumped up after him, only happy to oblige. Pulling him in for a less needy and more lighthearted kiss as they reached the bathroom, closing the door behind them. 


End file.
